


spark a flame

by redhoodedwolf



Series: From Tumblr [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt!Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic!Stiles, POV Stiles, Spark!Stiles, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Witches, big bad of the week, brief moments of pack mentioned, but they aren't integral to the storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: Do you know any fic in which Derek gets hurt fighting, the whole pack runs away because of danger, but Stiles stays with Derek and finds his spark, beating up bad guys and then using the spark to cure Derek? And then he still needs to be taken care of and Stiles takes him to the loft and takes care of him? Do you know any fic like that? Or if you even would like to write something like that it would be awesome because I love what you write!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	spark a flame

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr and i like it so here's another for my tumblr series!

                “Go!” Stiles roared, and the rest of the pack scrambled. Scott hesitated, but the wild, desperate look in Stiles’ eyes gave him the push he needed to propel himself up from the ground and rush after his pack.

                Stiles hunched his body further over Derek’s, fingers scrambling to find his pulse. His eyes never left the threat, however, and he knew that if he were a werewolf this eyes would be flashing.

                The witch cackled and Stiles wished he could rip her throat out. Derek’s breaths were becoming far too labored, and the blood bubbling up from between his lips scared Stiles more than the imminent threat. “What did you do to him?!” Stiles demanded.

                “Just a little shock to the heart. But don’t worry, Stiles, you won’t be around to see how painful his death will be.” 

                “You obviously don’t know me well enough. I’m always there to see Derek in pain.”

                The witch cheered, not knowing about the truth behind Stiles’ words, and not caring. Stiles mustered up as much energy as he could, and pushed himself off of the ground, keeping his body between the witch and Derek. In his hand he brandished a stick.

                The witch’s laughter grew louder. “Are you going to beat me with a pathetic stick?” she teased.

                Stiles smirked. “No, I’m going to burn you with it.”

                Channeling the full-body tingling he’d been feeling ever since coming in contact with the witch, he thrust the stick forward and it burst into a brilliant flame. It hit the witch in the chest, and she screamed as the flames engulfed her immediately, as if she was doused in gasoline. 

                Stiles didn’t watch her burn and instead focused all of his energy on Derek whose eyes were starting to flutter. “Stiles,” he choked out, and Stiles was back at his side immediately. 

                Resting his hands on Derek’s (of course) bare chest, over top of his heart, he once again channeled that lingering tingling feeling and pushed power through Derek’s chest. Derek’s body convulsed as if he’d been shocked with electricity and Stiles scrambled to find a pulse in the slumped body. A second, then two passed, before a weak pulse jumped to meet Stiles’ fingers, and he slumped over Derek’s body in relief. As the flames behind him withered away and left only ashed behind, the tingling in Stiles’ body ceased. 

                Stiles kept his fingers on Derek’s pulse and breathed in time with the werewolf’s heartbeat. 

                Minutes passed before Derek woke with a gasp, eyes flying open, and Stiles shushed him immediately. Derek however wasn’t going to continue lying down and pushed himself to his feet, staggering slightly as he did. Stiles was quick to stand and steady him. 

                “The witch?” Derek ground out, voice rough.

                “Taken care of. Come on, let’s get you back to the loft. I have a feeling you still have much more healing to do.”

                Stiles was definitely correct because Derek didn’t even try to fight him on it, just slipped his arm around Stiles’ waist and let the younger man help him stagger towards the Jeep.

                “The pack,” Derek gasped out, as if just remembering them, as Stiles strapped him into the passenger seat.

                “They’re okay, at least I think. I’ll text Scott as soon as we get you home.”

                “What happened?” Derek continued to probe, though his energy seemed to be depleting rapidly.

                Stiles’ head pounded, and he gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “I’ll explain in a bit. I think I know, but... Just let me think.”

                Thankfully, Derek was blessedly silent for the rest of the drive back downtown, head slumped back against the headrest, eyes closed as he concentrated on his breathing. 

                Getting Derek into the loft was much harder then getting him into the Jeep. Stiles had to carry most of Derek’s weight up the stairs and simultaneously hold Derek up while pulling the giant metal door open. Half expecting the pack to be there, Stiles was surprised and not surprised to find the loft silent and empty.

                Arranging Derek onto the bed was a relief and Stiles escaped into the kitchen to find some pain pills for his head and get some water for the both of them. Choking back the medicine, Stiles shuffled back to Derek and perched himself on the edge of the bed. His fingers trembled slightly as he took his own generous sips of water, but then set his glass aside to help Derek sit up and drink some water himself. Stiles had snagged a straw at the last minute, and through Derek glared at him halfheartedly at the sight of it, it was much easier for the man to drink using the straw. 

                Derek finished off the glass, and Stiles let him finish off what was left in his own as well. Some color had returned to Derek’s face, and Stiles found himself releasing a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

                His phone buzzed, and Stiles remembered he hadn’t contacted the rest of the pack or his dad,  _fuck_. Leaving the bed to let Derek rest, he moved over to the couch where he curled up and shot off numerous text messages, letting the pack know he and Derek were okay and assuring his father that he was fine but probably staying over at Derek’s for the night. 

                “Stiles.”

                Stiles stood quickly and tripped his way over to the bed, giving Derek a concerned once-over. “You okay?”

                Derek nodded. “Better. I’ll be fine by tomorrow. Everyone else?”

                “Recovering,” Stiles replied. “I told Dad I’d be staying here tonight.”

                Derek didn’t argue over that like Stiles thought he might, and instead asked, “And you?”

                Stiles cocked his head to the side. “What about me?”

                “Are you okay?”

                “Yeah, I’m fine. You guys were the ones getting beaten up.” At Derek’s incredulous look, Stiles demanded, “What?”

                “Stiles, you defeated the witch alone. I know that you can handle yourself but she was powerful.”

                Stiles stared down at his hands. “Once it was just down to the two of us, all she wanted to do was chat. I got the upper hand.”

                “How?” Derek asked, but Stiles could tell it wasn’t meant to be an offensive question.

                “I think I’ve figured out this spark thing. Like, once we entered the space with her, I could feel this power within me. I think I can, like, latch onto the power of someone else. Like how when I’m around you guys and recovering, I heal faster somewhat. Or the pain isn’t as much. And I didn’t feel like I could burn a village or anything, but I knew that I could at least burn her. Once she was dead, the feeling was gone, but... I was able to help you first.”

                Derek rubbed a hand over his chest, over the place where Stiles’ hands had been just an hour previous, reviving him. “You’re amazing, Stiles.”

                Stiles blushed and ducked his head. “Awe, shucks,” he mumbled, gaze landing on anything but Derek. 

                “Thank you,” Derek said, a moment later, and Stiles gave him a short smile before looking away once again. 

                “No problem.” He hesitated before deciding, “You should probably get some more rest. I’ll just go crash on the couch.”

                Derek’s hand shot out and grabbed Stiles’ wrist before he could even move an inch. “No, it’s- It’s okay. Stay.”

                Stiles’ eyebrows shot up. “S-stay?Like, here?” He pointed towards the bed with his free hand.

                Derek chuckled, though the noise was rough from exhaustion. “Yes. I’m sure you’re tired too, and that’s not the best sleeping couch.”

                “Liar. We bought that couch  _because_  it was awesome to sleep on, and--”

                “Stiles,” Derek cut him off, giving him a heavy significant look. “Lie with me.”

                “Okay,” Stiles whispered. He shuffled up the bed, cocooning himself around Derek, hands falling next to the older man’s head. Derek knocked his head against Stiles’ fingers, and they naturally slotted through Derek’s hair. Derek’s happy noise stopped Stiles from pulling back abruptly, and instead he scratched lightly at the werewolf’s scalp. 

                One arm slowly made its way around Derek’s waist, almost without Stiles’ thought, and Derek froze at the action for only a second before he laced his fingers with Stiles’, and Stiles sighed softly, relieved.

                “Sleep,” Derek commanded.

                Stiles smirked. “Yes, Alpha.”

                Derek growled playfully and Stiles chuckled. 

**Author's Note:**

> there's more of this insanity on my tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
